sonic_fts_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Villains
From Dr. Eggman, to his robots, to his armies, to Superdimensional deities, Sonic and his friends have run into all sorts of baddies. Just how many more will he fight? Villainous Groups Eggman Empire a * Dr. Ivo Robotnik * Metal Sonic * Silver Sonic v1 * Silver Sonic v2 * Silver Sonic v3 * Rocket Metal * Mecha Sonic * Dr. Colin Kintobor * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Orbot v0.8 (A.K.A, SA-55) * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Knuckles * Agent X: A mysterious operative aligned with Eggman. His real name is Shayde. Badnik Horde a * SCR-HD INCOMPLETE Egg Army a * Akhlut the Orca * Conquering Storm the Lynx * Mordred Hood the Snake * Axel the Water Buffalo * The Foreman * Tundra the Walrus * Cassia the Pronghorn * Clove the Cyborg Pronghorn * Thunderbolt the Chinchilla * Nephthys the Vulture * Abyss the Squid * Maw the Thylacine Battle Bird Armada a * Battle Lord Kukku XV * Speedy the Bird Dark Legion a * Lien-Da the Echidna * Dimitri the Echidna * Drago Wolf * Razorklaw * Beauregard Rabbot * Matilda the Armadillo * Enerjak * Dr. Finitevus * Dr. Zachary Iron Dominion a * Regina Ferrum * Jun Kun Black Arms a * Black Doom * Black Death * Eclipse the Darkling * Dark Arms Nocturnus Clan a * Grand Imperator Pir'Oth Ix * Prefect Scylla * Prefect Charyb The Zoah a a The Kron a a The N'rrgal a a The Voxai a a Metarex a * Dark Oak * Black Narcissus * Pale Bay Leaf * Yellow Zelkova * Red Pine * Scarship Eggman Nega & Blackguard Pirates a * Dr. Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Captain Whisker * Johnny * Captain Metal * Swash * Buckle Deadly Six a * Zavok * Zazz * Master Zik * Zor * Zomom * Zeena Breeze Media Breezie the Hedgehog was formerly one of Dr. Robotnik's agents. Now, she has recruited some of the Doc's old robots to work for her. However, Breezie has a hidden agenda... * Breezie the Hedgehog * Scratch * Grounder * Coconuts * Arms * Frankly * Humpty * Davy Sprocket * Skweel * Dynamight * Spike * Sir F-Fuzzy Logik * Dragon Breath * Pseudo-Sonic Order of Ixis and Allies a * Walter "Ixis" Naugus * Wendy "Witchcart" Naugus * Carrotia the Rabbit * Falke Wolf * Bearenger the Grizzly * Mammoth Mogul Glitches a * Ashura the Hedgehog * Wechnia the Echidna * "Blue Knuckles" * "Red Sonic" Metallix (STC) a * Metallix MK1 * Metallix MK2 * Emperor Metallix * Knuckles Metallix * Neo Metallix * Silver Metallix Doppelgangers and Allies a * Scourge the Hedgehog * Fiona Fox * Sleuth "Dawgy" Dawg * Sergeant Simian * Preadator Hawk * Lightning Lynx * Flying Frog * Rosy the Rascal * Miles * Alicia Acorn * Patch D'Coolette * Buns * Sir Lamorak * King Shahryar * Boom Shadow * Boom Eggman * Boom Orbot * Boom Cubot * Boom Metal Sonic Boom Natives a * Lightning Bolt Society * T.W. Barker * Lyric the Last Ancient * D-Fekt Drakon Empire (STC) a * Emperor Ko-Dorr * Emperor Brokken * Master Scholar * Sister Haggra * Drakhaos Onyx City Council A group of masked officials who govern the Onyx Regime. Gold the Tenrec is a former member. * Unnamed Official 1 * Unnamed Official 2 * Unnamed Official 3 * Unnamed Official 4 Solo Villains Just Villains who go it on their own, never really teaming up with any others. * Phage * A.D.A.M. * E.V.E. * Kalus * Fockewulf DeShrike * Loot the Chameleon * Vichama the Echidna * Hyper Metal Sonic Monsters In this case, Monsters are large creatures that lack intelligence and possess incredible strength. Or, they might have both. * Tails Doll * Chaos (Impure) * Biolizard * Final Mova * Tikhaos (Impure) * Iblis * Ifrit * Nega Wisps * Nega Mother Wisp * Argus * Megatox Supernatural Supernatural beings possess incredible, possibly god-like powers and require the likes of Super Sonic to defeat. * Solaris * Mephiles the Dark * Dark Gaia / Whip * King Arthur * Time Eater * Second Devourer * Void * Erazor Djinn * Merlina * Chaotic Super Sonic * Nazo Trivia Fan Characters are not on this list. Go here if you wish to find them.